lazy_purple_tf2nimalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scougar
Also known as the Cheetah Scout, Scougars are known to be somewhat hostile towards most animals, and very hostile against the jellyneer. They use their sharp claws to make their prey bleed, but they can be clumsy at times, resulting in hitting themselves.The sounds that result from this are similar to those when giving birth. Some can spit a white liquid that when they attack a prey, the prey's skin turns into the white liquid and it's instantly absorbed by the Cheetah Scout. They can be, however, domesticated if given steak. They hate sandviches, usually leading them to attack heavies that give them sandviches. Female scougars are more aggresive than the male variant and does not cause bleeding. They seem to be using pieces of meat or fish or a human arm for combat. They are also a bit smarter than the males, since the females don't hit themselves when they miss. Female scougars are even more aggresive if approached while it is nesting near a dispencer. : There is one Cheetah Scout, however, who isn't really aggresive. His name is Abidemi and is the first scougar (likes to be named as a cheetah scout, however) that is really shy. He will only attack when provoked, and when damaged accidentally, he wil retaliate with the corrosive liquid, biting and running away. He will also try to attempt in killing someone if he spots that person attacking a innocent victim (if victim is on his team) If the victim is in the opposing team, Abidemi will try to find the authorities and asks for help. He naturally hates spies and snipers but desires no harm to them. He will always stare at one and crawl away if they happen to be close to him, or if he spots them. If a sniper aims or spy moves closer with knife out, Abidemi will turn aggresive and fight. Unlike other scougars, he won't attack sandvich heavies, but spit the corrosive liquid and runs away. He will run at the sight of resized mods/donators/admins. He will go into a sprinting frenzy and won't stop until he hits a wall and dies. He is also friendly to non-aggresive tf2nimals, even pyrosharks. : : Another Scougar has been spotted, a male scougar who names himself Señor Scougar. He seems to have some sort of tribal markings on his arms (The Champ Stamp) and likes to perch on high areas. Due to this, he likes to imitate bird scouts to achieve great heights. He can be seen playing bongos by himself or converging with other creatures, even humans. If he spots a human playing an intrument, he'll sit besides the human and play his bongos in tantem. Unlike Abidemi, he's more open and friendlier, oftentimes being less paranoid around snipers and spies. Claims to know Abidemi. :* Scougars, or Cheetah Scouts, are quite rare to find, often thought to be extinct long ago. * Juvenile cheetah scouts do not use the Cheet Sheet or Beastly Bonnet (or the optional cream-painted Fast Learner). Adults wear the Cheet Sheet and/or Beastly Bonnet. Elders use all the items, even the painted Fast Learner. * Female Scougars can sometimes be found making a nest near a dispencer of the same color (RED scougar, RED dispencer, BLU with BLU). :* Scougars will target spy crabs, all the scout animals, sandvich heavies, pyrosharks (if desperate), some sniper animals, and even each other, but rarely. They often give PoA (priority of attack) to Jellyneers. :* Due to whatever said above, jellyneers are at their peek of extinction, leading the scougars to target other animals, even their own kind. :* If you see a scougar hitting you once, it's probably to build up boost (if they have the Baby Face's Blaster). They will usually run away, since most humans retaliate immedietly. :* Despite to popular believe, xenoscouts will can actually pair up with scougars. I'm not saying they can have babies or hybrids (they can have "fun", though). :* Abidemi is african for "born during father's absence", hinting that Abidemi was born while his father was absent. No one knows what happened to his father. :* So far, Abidemi is the only scougar ever recorded in the Tf2nimals files alive. He is desperately looking for a female variant and mate with her. Edit: The only female scougar has died, but another male scougar has been found. :* It is unknown if Señor Scougar is an Adult or Elder due to his markings. :* In spanish, "señor" means "mister". Official requirements: Boston Basher (main weapon) , Baby Face's Blaster (for speed only) Mad Milk (optional for obvious reasons) The Crit o' cola (optional, for boost) The Champ Stamp (optional) The Cheet Sheet, Beastly Bonnet Cream spirit-painted Fast Learner (winter = male summer = female, optional) Any food-based melee weapons (Ham shank, Holy Mackerel and One-armed Combat, Female only). Category:Scout TF2-nimals Category:Uncommon Species Category:Carpo